


Find Me Again

by falltimeastronaut



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falltimeastronaut/pseuds/falltimeastronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the "Simple Plan Summer Anouncement!" video<br/>Seb's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me Again

It’s been a lot of stress and nervousness going on between the guys before the video of the summer announcement. But that was all forgotten when the camera man signaled them that the camera is recording.

„But what are we saying? What’s the video?“, Sébastien asked as if he didn’t know. He tried breaking eye contact with Pierre, but every time he looked away and back again, Pierre was still staring at him. 

„Oh, I thought Chuck had it!“, David announced, making the older man seem to catch his attention. But not for long though, Pierre immediately looked into Seb’s eyes again and locked them. Seb couldn’t turn his gaze away, too mesmerized by Pierre’s eyes. 

„The whole video was that we just play the show, the last show of the summer“ Chuck started. Just at the end of his sentence Sébastien managed to break up the eye contact with Pierre. „Last show of the summer“, he confirmed. This part was the only thing he heard from what Chuck had said. 

„And now we’re going back to writing“, Chuck said. Seb turned his gaze on Pierre again, but he wasn’t looking this time. „Is it the last show of the summer?“, Pierre asked as if he wasn’t aware of the fact that it was indeed the last show of the summer.„But we’re gonna have more shows, right?“, Jeff asked. And if it wasn’t for Pierre, Sébastien would find that really annoying. All this obvious pretending that you had no clue when you actually did. But Pierre just stared at him again and everything around him was a blur. He tried to turn his gaze away and then in the corner of his eye he saw Pierre licking his lips. And that brought him off guard. He can’t remember a word Chuck or anyone has said from there. He knew he would probably miss his part when Pierre kept staring at him like that. 

„We’re making a new record“ was the sentence that made Seb wake up from his daydream. He slightly shook his head out of trance, barely visible for anyone. „Okay“, he replied as he was supposed to. He was glad he didn’t miss his part. 

„We wrote like about 30/35 songs. We like, I don’t know, 4? 5?“, Chuck asked. „2“, Jeff said. „5“ Pierre stated and Seb grinned because Pierre was looking so serious whereas he just tried to focus more on his lines than on Pierre. 

„No, I’m just kidding. We like a lot of them, but we’re still gonna write more“, Chuck said. 

„Are we recording this?“, Pierre then asked. „Yeah, yeah, yeah, this is it“, David said. „Are you filming?“, Chuck asked, faking to be surprised. Seb found this idea stupid, but Pierre said it’d be funny and honestly Sébastien just couldn’t say no to something that would mean so much to Pierre.

„There’s a little red light on here“, Jeff stated. Seb knew it was his turn. And suddenly all of the annoyance of this thing went away. „Oh, okay so yes“, he said, nodding his head constantly as the others babbled all at once. Honestly he didn’t understand what either of them were saying, but he just wanted to seem like he had fun; for Pierre. 

„Hey, what’s up? We’re Simple Plan!“, Seb tried to say with as much enthusiasm as possible. He grinned unbelievably fake, but he was glad Pierre wasn’t looking at him.

„No, you said that earlier“, David said. And even though Seb knew David was supposed to say that, it still seemed so stupid to him. He did not say that earlier, so what was funny about it? He didn’t understand, but he continued faking his smile.

„And we’re making a new record“, Jeff said. And Sébastien wondered how they can all act so good. No word of them seemed fake, it all seemed believable. But Seb knew he didn’t come off as believable at all. Maybe Pierre would be mad at him for that. The thought of this made him sad.

„And it’s gonna be amazing!“ That was the last bit of Chuck’s sentence that Seb has heard. So he just strengthens Chuck’s statement with a thumbs up. 

„And tonight was our last show“ David said. „Oh there you go“, Seb randomly said. „And then we’re gonna… Yeah our last show for a while“, Chuck added to David’s statement. 

Sébastien immediately looked at Pierre again and all of the words around him turned into a blur. All he could see was Pierre and how he makes this movement all of a sudden. He can’t remember that being planned, but he just imitated Pierre’s actions. Maybe to impress him with whatever he was doing there, or maybe to pretend he knew what’s going on. „Amazing“, Seb said when he felt could be the right moment. 

„How do you always keep getting better?“, Chuck said. „Hashtag I’m confused“, Pierre said and Seb couldn’t help himself but to stare again. The rest of the sentences were a blur to him, but he knew what they were supposed to say. So when he heard Chuck say „And then we’re gonna go back on tour“, he quickly added his sentence „And then we’re gonna see your lovely faces.“ 

„Well I just lost my er..“ Pierre started and Sébastien knew what Pierre was supposed to say, but the others interrupted him. „Erection entirely?“, David asked. Everyone started laughing and so did Seb, because for once a thing wasn’t planned in here. „You had an erection already?“, Chuck asked nearly serious. „It’s gone, it’s completely gone“, Pierre said, but Seb shook his head as he noticed the bulge in Pierre’s pants. Nobody seemed to notice though, so it was just Seb again. The vlog ended with everyone talking. Sébastien was glad it was over, he finally didn’t have to pretend anymore. He hated acting, he wasn’t exactly good at that. After the camera was turned off, everyone just started chatting with each other, except Seb, he couldn’t concentrate on anything the guys were saying. Everything was just too mixed up. 

Sébastien didn’t know how long he’s been standing there, so out of the real world, but he knew someone’s taken him back to it. „Seb buddy, are you okay?“, Pierre asked. Seb knew if he’d look up, he’d lose, he couldn’t take it. He just nodded, not daring to raise his head. „You don’t look okay though“, Pierre stated. „I. Said. I’m. Okay“, Sébastien said with a mix of anger and annoyance in his voice. „Alright, whatever“ and with that Pierre walked away again. He walked off the room and Seb noticed the both of them had been the only people left in there. He must have day-dreamt a while. But then Pierre’s words repeated in his head. _„Whatever“_ swirled around his head all over again. Seb sat in the corner right beside the door of the room. „Whatever is like I don’t care“, he said so quietly. „And I don’t know which one hurts more.“

Hours passed of Sébastien just blankly staring at the wall opposite him. He didn’t know how much time’s been gone, but he knew nobody’s come to look for him yet. Not even Pierre. He also knew he wouldn’t get up and go home today when nobody would come and search for him. Seb knew this was childish, but he didn’t really care. But the longer he thought about it, the sadder it sounded. „I just want to be found“, he said so quietly to himself. „They just have to search for me“, he continued as silent as before. „I didn’t even run away.“ „They just need to come back and find me.“ Silence. „But they won’t.“ He turned his head down, too sad to cry. Seb wanted to be angry at himself. He got so sad because of one single word Pierre had said. Pierre. Yeah, that’s why it got to him so much. If David would have said it, it wouldn’t have meant half as much to him, he knew that. But it was Pierre. When Pierre says things like that, it hurts twice as much. 

Seb slowly started drifting off. Suddenly he heard some voices outside the door. Had they come back to search for him? Probably not. „Maybe he’s still here“, Chuck said. „Why would he be here?“, David asked. „I don’t know, but where else could he be? He isn’t at home, neither does he pick up the phone!“, Chuck nearly yelled. „They sound so worried“, Seb thought. But he realized he didn’t want to be found; not by Chuck or David. He wanted to be found by Pierre. And then the door opened which nearly hit Seb, but luckily it didn’t. „He’s not in here either!“, David yelled. Probably at Chuck, Sébastien thought. Then the door closed shut and he hid himself even further in the corner of this room. „They didn’t even search for me, they just needed confirmation that I’m not here, so they could assume I’m somewhere out“, Seb thought and sighed. 

Moments later he fell asleep in the corner of this room that he claimed to be his sleeping place for the night. Seb didn't know how long he’s slept, but he woke up from the noises he heard from outside the door. Footsteps; he heard footsteps. Worriedly, he looked at the watch on his wrist. 3 in the morning. Who would be here at 3 in the morning? Sébastien got slightly worried; after all that could have been anyone. From a serial killer to a homeless person who found their residence for the night. But then he heard a voice. „I know you’ve been here before. Yeah. But… No. Yeah it is necessary. Chuck, I don’t care if you’ve been here before. I know it’s 3 in the morning, yeah. Where else should he be Chuck? No, no he’s not one to go out at night much and you know that! Go to sleep if you want, but I’ll keep searching for him! Alright, good night.“ It was Pierre. „He won’t find me either“, Seb said so quietly that only he could hear it. He heard the door leading to his room open. Sébastien, are you here?“, Pierre asked, but Seb didn’t answer. He entered the room, unlike David did. Seb knew if Pierre closed the door now, he would see him. But he didn’t care. He wanted to be found by Pierre after all. All Pierre had to do was close the door. 

Pierre searched everywhere for Seb in that room; unsuccessful. He went towards the door and threw it against its frame with a „FUCKING HELL!“ and that’s when he saw him. Sébastien just looked down, even more ashamed for some reason. „Here you are!“, Pierre announced, but Sébastien couldn’t bring himself to answer. „Sebby what’s wrong?“, he asked. Still no reply. So he just positioned himself beside Seb and lay an arm around him. Sébastien looked up into Pierre’s eyes and suddenly everything he worried about was forgotten. He lost, he knew he lost, but he didn't care. 

„Seb?“, Pierre almost whispered. Seb shook his head which left Pierre wondering. He looked at Seb questioning, but before he could think further about it, he felt Sébastien’s soft lips on his own. Out of reflex, Pierre put a hand in Seb’s hair which made Seb sigh into the kiss. Both of them immediately smiled when Seb pulled away first. „I guess you feel that, too“, Sébastien said. Pierre just nodded. „I’m glad you found me. Chuck and David were here earlier.“ Seb leant his head on Pierre’s shoulders, who just kept listening to Seb’s words. „They seemed to search for me. But David didn’t search closely enough. He didn’t look behind the door. But honestly, I didn’t want to be found by either of them. I’ve been hoping you’d come here and find me. I didn’t think you would.“ Pierre stroked Sébastien’s hair with his hand. „I told Chuck and David to go search for you. I didn’t think they wouldn’t care much. I was busy, but I wanted to know you’re okay. But when they told me they haven’t found you anywhere, I’ve been searching for you everywhere. And then I found you here. And I’m glad I did.“ Seb nodded. „I’m glad you did, too.“ And with that, Seb fell asleep on Pierre’s shoulder and soon enough, Pierre fell asleep as well.


End file.
